What We Become/Issue 42
The group continued to push their way through the zombies. James ends up running into a zombie and falling over. The zombie lunges for him. "Oh fuck!" he yells. BLAM! Adam shoots the zombie before it gets James. He offers his hand and helps James up. The group continues running down the street. As they cut another corner, a couple of zombies cut the group in half. Adam, Jack, Lilly, Morgan and Karen in one group, and James, Melanie, Frank and Harold in another group. Adam's group get's back into a corner near a store by the large herd of zombies. "Fuck, there's too many of them!" Morgan yells. A zombie lunges at him. "What the...FUCK!" Karen shoots the zombie, but the corpse falls onto Morgan and they fall to the ground. Adam turns around to Lilly and Jack. "Get inside the store, quickly!" he tells them. Lilly nods and ushers Jack into the store. Adam runs over and helps get the corpse off of Morgan. He helps him to his feet. "Fuck man, there is so many of them!" he yells. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Karen asks. "Don't worry I'm fine" Morgan winks at Karen. Karen blushes and replies. "Good" Adam continues to fight off the zombies. He turns to his left to see a herd of nearly a hundred or more zombies heading towards them. "Shit, let's inside the store!" "Right" Morgan and Karen say in unison. They run inside the store and lock the door. "Did you see the others?" Lilly asks frantically. "No, they got lost somewhere in the herd. I'm not sure if they made it..." Adam says with sorrow. Everyone is silent for a moment as the reality of they're friends being dead sinks in. Zombies hands come smashing in through the window. "Holy shit!" Morgan yells. "Let's escape out the back door!" Adam yells. The group opens up the back door and they run outside towards an office building. They open the doors and run inside and lock it. Zombie moans are heard outside and the banging of hands are also heard, but the bricks make for a strong wall. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James, Melanie, Harold and Frank have climbed the ladder of fire department building. They watch as a massive horde of zombies move through the streets. Frank lifts his rifle and starts firing off a few shots, which in turn kills a few zombies. Harold sits down, sorrow rushes through him as he realizes that Alice is dead. "Hey asshole, what are you doing?!" Melanie yells to Frank. "Killing those fucking roamers, what do you think?" Frank retorts. He has an angry expression on his face. He continues to fire off more rounds. "You're drawing them all to this building!" "So what? We're safe up here" Frank simply replies. He fires off more shots. "Doesn't matter, how are we supposed to escape later if there are fucking thousands of them at the front door. We'll be stuck, we'll starve and die!" Melanie yells at Frank. "Whatever, we will deal with it when the time comes" "What the hell's your problem?" "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS? I JUST LOST MY LITTLE BROTHER AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TO A GROUP OF CRAZY ASSHOLES. I SPENT THE LAST MONTH LIVING IN A FUCKING HELL HOLE WHILE THOSE ASSHOLES HELD MY FAMILY AT BAY. I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR, NOTHING!!! ASK ME WHAT THE FUCK MY PROBLEM IS...WELL NOW YOU KNOW SO FUCK OFF!" Frank yells at Melanie. Melanie and James are to shocked to say anything after Frank's outburst. Harold even looks up from his depressive state to look at Frank but quickly goes back to fiddling with his gun. Frank looks back at the zombies. Tears fall down his face. He slings the rifle over his shoulder and walks to other side of the roof where he leans against a corner and cries into his hands. James walks over to Melanie and stares down at the rows and rows of zombies. "Think the others are all right?" James asks a little hopeful. "I hope so...things went so wrong with the fight against Dwight's group. I can't help but get the feeling that they might be dead". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam tears off a lid off of canned good. He begins to chug the whole thing down before lying down on his back. The office building is cold and uncomfortale. Adam decides to take a look around the building. He walks over to a door at the end of of one of the hallways. When he opens it up, he see's a corpse in the corner with it's head blown off and it's holding a shotgun in both of it's hands. "Oh my god..." Adam mutters before throwing up. He looks into the other corner and finds a blanket untouched by blood or dirt. He grabs and takes it with him before leaving. He walks back down the hallway to the room with the others. He finds Jack in the corner drawing on some note paper that Lilly had found for him. Adam observes the drawings and notices that they are quite remarkable for a 7 year old. He bends down beside him. "Hey Jack" "Hey Adam" "Those are some pretty nice drawings. Where did you learn to draw like that?" Jack looks down at the floor. "My dad..." "Oh. I'm sorry Jack. Your father was a good man. I'm sure he's very proud of you, and he want's you to be strong in this world" Jack nods before looking up at Adam again. "Do you think we will ever find anywhere safe?" "Yes. We're going out to the country, the population is small out there. There won't be very many bad ones out there" "Promise?" "I promise Jack. By the way, this is for you so you don't get cold tonight" Adam replies holding out the blanket. "Thanks" says Jack smiling. Adam ruffles to the kids hair and stands up to walk away. "Don't go far Jack, we need to stick together" "I know" Jack says and nods. Adam walks over to Lilly, Morgan and Karen. He sits down beside them. "So what's the plan?" Karen asks. Adam puts his hand to his forehead and sighs. "I don't know, I didn't think it would escalate this far. I can't believe how many people died..." "It's not your fault or anybody elses Adam. We never thought it would escalate that far either" Morgan reasons. "Yeah I guess so. Anyways I think the first thing we need to do is sneak back to the hotel and acquire that van we packed full of weapons and supplies. We will stay a few days to look for the others, then get the hell out of here" "Sounds good to me, but where are we heading?" Karen asks. "To the country. It's our safest bet". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ That night, Adam stares our the office windows. The herd of zombies still hasn't budged from the street, he hears the sound of a gun shot and he wonders if it is the others. The floor they are on is dimly lit. Adam places his head in his hand. "I'm so sorry Kenneth, Carley, Victoria, Tyler....everyone else. I can't help but feel like it's my fault that you guys died. Shouldn't have listened to Randall and Frank. Should've just....left" Adam says to himself. "Adam?" Adam looks up to see Lilly walking towards him. "Oh..hey Lilly, didn't know you where awake" Adam replies. "Yeah, I just put Jack to bed" Adam grins. "The little guy likes you a lot" Lilly smiles. "Yeah, I've always adored kids. Wanted some of my own, until the apocalypse crushed my dreams that I had" Adam frowns and sighs. "I know what you mean" "So I heard you talking...anything you want to talk about?" Adam grins in embarressment. "Just mourning, you know?" "Yeah poor Carley and little Victoria and everyone else..." The two friends share a silent moment for their fallen friends. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Harold holds the gun to his head. He looks back to see Frank, James and Melanie sleeping. He puts his hand to the trigger. "Fuck....fuck. Can't fucking do it. Oh god, Alice forgive me....FUCK" Harold yells. The others stir but don't wake up. Harold leans against the wall and drops the gun. He looks over at the roaming zombies and sighs. He cries into his arm. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Harold' *'Frank' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #43.' Category:Issues